


[podfic] Oh, It's What You Do To Me

by PuckB



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/pseuds/PuckB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a podfic of "Oh, it's what you do to me" by CaptainSkellington, recorded for TheLoudestNoise. </p><p>Summary : Enjolras stumbles across Grantaire via YouTube comments.<br/>French!R sings. NYC!Enjolras pines.<br/>They fall in love via email and Skype.</p><p>4000 miles is pretty far, but they've got trains and planes and cars.<br/>(Inspired loosely by Hey There Delilah, as if you couldn't already tell.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Oh, It's What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildwildwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwildwoods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh, It's What You Do To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336681) by [captainskellington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainskellington/pseuds/captainskellington). 



 

**Download**

 

[MEGA](https://mega.co.nz/#!1VhBiZIQ!QtjXPPmWK2yRVok0PtU4A9GIcztzoMXzajWNwmd-g54)

[AUDIOFIC ARCHIVE](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/oh-its-what-you-do-to-me)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded for the informal twitter podfic exchange 2014.  
> This fic has been one of my favourite Les miserables fic for a long time, I just find it adorable, and I thought that it was perfect for Christmas.  
> Thank you to CaptainSkellington for giving me permission to podfic it, and thanks to the ITPE mods for their hard work this year again!  
> I apologize for the butchering of the French names (I tried, but it's hard to switch from English to French pronunciation ok), and the general French accent. :'D  
> Enjoy! ♫


End file.
